User talk:LadyAeducan
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- D-day (Talk) 20:05, 24 June 2012 Dwarves The only thing better than being a dwarf is being a gnome. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 13:36, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Look at my comment after yours on my "Origins was better" post. Add me on Facebook or PSN if you use it. I know no one who likes the series, and i'd appreciate someone to talk to about it. Thanks! DragonAgeOrigins666 (talk) 20:14, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Alex. http://www.facebook.com/TheDesolationOfEden Need your advice Hello there! I've noticed that you have deep lore knowledge when it comes to dwarves. I have recently heavily edited the Castes article but after I've found an extra source of information I'm going to re-edit it. However, I could use your advice in case you find something wrong or I've forgotten to include. 00:49, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Alright many thanks! You can check the article whenever you want. Just keep in mind, that I plan to take down the "Top Caste" paragraph because even if it exists in reality, they do not formally constitute a caste on their own. 08:17, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Sure, any kind of help will be great. I don't mind giving the differences to me or simply going and editing the page by yourself. I have also noticed that wiki is missing a generic page about the Shapers and I'm going to add one (feel free to check it out too afterwards - will let you know if you want). Furthermore, I spend several hours per day in the Dragon Age wiki chat, if you want to discuss anything too :) 03:57, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Many thanks :D 01:13, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Ahh that was a wonderful re-work of the article! It seems you used a source of information which I was unaware of. Many thanks for your help! I will send you a link when I'll finish writing the article about the Shapers. Perhaps you might know some extra things about them too :p 11:44, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Hello LadyAeducan! I hope you're doing fine. I'm sorry for not writing the Shaper article before, but I was really busy. Today I've finished the Black Fox article and hopefully this WE, I'll publish the shaper one. Hopefully you'll take a look at it :) 09:57, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello again! The page is finally ready for you to check it out. It took me so long because I stumbled across a lot of lore but also errors, such the impression that there are many Shapers where in fact, there is only one, the Shaper Czibor. Yeah, I also created the article about Czibor too, feel free to check it out too if you'd like :) The article is named Shaperate. There is some error with the "ref" tags and I'll ask for D-day's help since I don't know much about that code. However if you click the "edit" button you'll see the references I have added. Oh and I'm currently processing the pages which link to the Shaperate and Orzammar Shaperate pages via the http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Shaperate pages. There is still some work here, but I thought it might be a good idea not to delay it any longer and share the article with you. I forgot to mention that I've lost the link which directed me to more lore about Dragon Age in a different website, so I used all the in-game information I could find. Thanks a lot! ~Vikky 12:28, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :Nice! Please disregard what I told you before, I have finished my work around the dwarven lore and the "ref" tags are also fixed, so the pages Shaperate and Shaper Czibor are ready for you to review them :) :Thanks again! 20:54, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Many thanks! Many thanks again for your help! By the way, I'm wondering where did you find that Orta is a scholar. I always thought that she just visited the Shaperate to look for something in the records. 00:55, December 10, 2012 (UTC) You did right :) Speculation is not something that people approve to be written in pages... By the way I wanted you to know that me along with D-day are preparing the Project Aeducan as a community Christmas action, so if you're interested to do a bit of work for the DA wiki during the holidays, please stay tuned! ;) 19:57, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Project Aeducan Hey LadyAeducan! As promised in my last post, here is the Project Aeducan. I'd be awesome if we work together on this project :) 11:21, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :LadyAeducan! I am just letting you know that the Community Project which is lending your name and you signed up for is now active! Please check here for more info. Also don't forget to join us in IRC, it's important! :Yours, 20:16, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year Hello LadyAeducan! I wish you a happy new year and I hope you stick more around the wiki in the 2013! :) By the way I am sure your turkey was delicious! :P 18:28, January 1, 2013 (UTC)